yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Lazar/WP
|place of death = Kosovo Polje |buried = Ravanica Monastery }} Stefan Lazar Hrebeljanović (Serbian Cyrillic: Стефан Лазар Хребељановић) (1329 – ), also known as Tsar Lazar (Цар Лазар), was a medieval Serbian knez (Knyaz), ruler of Moravian Serbia, a part of the once powerful Serbian Empire under Dušan the Mighty. Lazar led Serbian army in the Battle of Kosovo against the army of the Ottoman Empire. He perished in the battle together with most of the Serbian nobility and Ottoman Sultan Murad I, which eventually led to the fall of Serbia as a sovereign state and started the Turkish conquest of Serbia. The events are regarded as highly important for Serb national consciousness and Lazar is venerated as a saint in the Serbian Orthodox Church and a hero in Serbian epic poetry. Lazar was the founder of the House of Lazarević. He was succeeded by his son Stefan Lazarević as a Knez, and later Despot of Serbia. Life Lazar was born 1329 in Prilepac (near Novo Brdo) to the imperial chancellor at the court of Tsar Dušan in Prizren, Pribac Hrebeljanović of Grbalj clan ancestry.Lives of the Serbian Saints C. P. Hankey 2008, ISBN 1443716219 Lazar was educated at the court where his father held a post of high importance. He married Milica of the Serbian house of Nemanjić in ~1353. He was given the title of knez in 1371 by the sabor (state council) of Tsar Stefan Uroš V at Ipek.A Short History of Russia and the Balkan States Donald Mackenzie Wallace, ISBN 0543933253 Despite his imperial title, Uroš was a weak and ineffectual leader, allowing local nobles to gain power and influence at the expense of the central authority. However, Lazar would have to face another menace to his power. After consolidating his authority in the Hungarian Kingdom and defeating the feudal lords, King Charles I of Hungary continued expanding his frontiers to the south, into the Serbian regions and forced Lazar's predecessor Stephen Uroš IV Dušan of Serbia to resign many regions to him. The Hungarian King conquered the Golubac Fortress in 1334 and with this, he continued expanding his influence in the Serbian regions. After the death of the Hungarian King, his son and successor Louis I of Hungary, continued his father's campaigns and soon included the Bosnian and Serbian territories in the Hungarian Crown. In 1366 the Kingdom of Bosnia recognised the Hungarian authority, but Louis had himself crowned as King of the Serbs and Bosnians.Szalay, J. y Baróti, L. (1896). A Magyar Nemzet Története. Budapest, Hungary: Udvari Könyvkereskedés Kiadó After facing the Hungarian King Louis I in several locations, the last military campaign of the Hungarian monarch was successful and in 1367 Lazar recognised his authority over the Serbs.Hóman, B. y Szekfű, Gy. (1935). Magyar Történet. Budapest, Hungary: Király Magyar Egyetemi Nyomda However this wasn't an impediment to Lazar, and even if he paid taxes and conceded favours to the Hungarian monarch, he worked for keeping stability in the Serbian power and for facing the imminent Turkish Ottoman invasion. In the early 1370s he left Prizren and devoted himself to the consolidation of his power in the northern Serbian regions around his court in Kruševac. Although a pledged vassal to Stefan Uroš V, in 1371 he refused to participate in the Battle of Maritsa, at which the bulk of the imperial Serbian army was destroyed by an Ottoman force. Soon afterwards, Stefan Uroš V died, the last of the Nemanjić emperors. With great diplomacy and military power, Lazar emerged from the resulting power vacuum as the most powerful Serbian noble not in the Ottomans' service. He acquired dynastic legitimacy by marrying Milica Nemanjić, and despite retaining only the minor title of knez, he nevertheless used the imperial name of Stefan as well as the designation autocrator. At the same time, he took no issue with Bosnian ban Tvrtko (whose Nemanjić lineage was in any case much stronger than Lazar's) proclaiming himself King Stefan of Serbia and Bosnia. In this way Lazar could retain the de facto power, while ceding only a ceremonial title to Tvrtko, who never managed to revive the old Nemanjić institutions of central power. The first mention of any Ottoman movement into Lazar's territory is from a chronicle entry of 1381, when two of Lazar's subjects, Vitomir and Crep, defeated the Turks on the Battle of Dubravnica River near Paraćin. After that there is no record of any hostility between Lazar and the Turks until 1386. Lazar mobilised several other Serbian nobles, including Tvrtko, King of Bosnia, and in 1386 smashed Murad's general Timurtash at the Battle of Pločnik, forcing the Ottomans south to Niš. In 1388, many Serbian troops were present at the Battle of Bileća where the combined Serbian-Bosnian forces heavily defeated the Turks.Finkel, Caroline, Osman's Dream, (Basic Books, 2005), 20–21. Around 1380 Lazar founded the monastery of Ravanica and around 1388 Ljubostinja. By 1387 he was raising a massive force to meet the invading forces of the Ottoman Empire, which would include every Serbian knight in his kingdom. The two large forces met in the 1389 battle of Kosovo. Battle of Kosovo Before the battle, Lazar rejected offers of vassalage and peace and determined to fight to the last, not betraying the nation.Kosovo: How myths and truths started a war Julie Mertus 1999, ISBN 0520218655 He cursed the Serbs who did not help him against the Turks with the so-called Kosovo curse, later inscribed in the Gazimestan, on the place he is supposed to have fallen, today a monument to the Serbs who fought the Turks in Kosovo. Aftermath and mythology Following Lazar's death, his widow Milica assumed control of Serbia. Lacking in military or economic strength, she pledged suzerainty to Murad I's successor, his son Bayezid, who had taken as his wife the daughter of Lazar. Meanwhile, Milica turned to internal matters, where she dealt with her few remaining political opponents. It was her propaganda campaign, via the epic poetry composed at her court, that resulted in Lazar's quick resurrection, and the subsequent portrayal of their son-in-law Vuk Branković as the traitor responsible for the Serbian defeat . In Serbian epic tradition, Lazar is said to have been visited by an angel of God on the night before battle, and offered a choice between an earthly or a heavenly kingdom, which choice would result in a peaceful capitulation or bloody defeat, respectively, at the Battle of Kosovo. ::"...the Prophet Elijah then appeared as a gray falcon to Lazar, bearing a letter from the Mother of God that told him the choice was between holding an earthly kingdom and entering the kingdom of heaven..." http://www.archaeology.org/9909/etc/insight.html According to the epics, Lazar opted for the Heavenly kingdom, which will last "forever and ever","Perishable is earthly kingdom, but forever and ever is the Kingdom of Heaven!" - Serbian: "Земаљско је за малена царство, а Небеско увијек и довијека!") but had to perish on the battlefield. “We die with Christ, to live forever”, he tolld his soldiers. That Kosovo’s declaration and testament is regarded as s covenant which the Serb people made with God – and sealed with martyrs’ blood. Since then all Serbs faithful to that Testament regard themselves as the people of God, Christ’s New Testament nation, heavenly Serbia, part of God’s New Israel. This is why Serbs sometimes refer to themselves as the people of Heaven. Jefimija, former wife of Uglješa Mrnjavčević and afterwards nun from Ljubostinja monastery, embroidered Praise to Prince Lazar, one of most significat work of medieval Serbian literature. The Serbian Orthodox Church canonised Lazar as Saint Lazar. He is celebrated on (Vidovdan). Several towns and villages (like Lazarevac), small Serbian Orthodox churches and missions throughout the world are named after him. His alleged remains are kept in Ravanica Monastery, where miraculous cures have been attributed to them. Marriage and progeny Lazar married Milica in around 1353 and issued at least seven children: # Mara (died April 12, 1426), married Vuk Branković in around 1371 # Stefan Lazarević (around 1377 - July 19, 1427), prince (1389–1402) and despot (1402–1427) # Vuk Lazarević, prince, executed on July 6, 1410 # Mara or Dragana (died before July 1395), married Bulgarian tsar Ivan Shishman in around 1386 # Teodora (died before 1405), married Nikola II Gorjanski (who died in 1433), son of Nikola I Gorjanski, ban of Mačva since 1387, ban of Croatia since 1394, and Hungarian Palatin since 1401 # Jelena or Jela, died March 1443, married ## Đurađ Stracimirović, one of the Balšićs ## Sandalj HranićSandalj Hranić (around 1370-March 15, 1435) was a nephew of Vlatko Vuković, the aforementioned participant of the Battle of Kosovo. (1987), p.108 of Kosača family # Olivera Despina (1372 - after 1444), married Ottoman Sultan Bayezid I in 1390 See also * House of Lazarević * List of Serbian monarchs * History of Serbia * Miloš Obilić * Kosovo curse References Further reading *Age, marriage and progeny information from The genealogy and coats of arms of Serbian dynasties and feudals (Родословне таблице и грбови српских династија и властеле); editors Aleksa Ivić (1928), Dušan Spasić, Aleksandar Plavestra and Dušan Mrđenović (1987); Bata, Belgrade, ISBN 86-7685-007-0 (1928), ISBN 86-7335-050-6 (1987). *Croats and Serbs: Chapter V - History of the Serbs in the middle ages - The Dismemberment of Dusan’s empire External links * Serbian Epic Poetry Category:14th-century Serbian monarchs Category:14th-century Christian saints Category:1329 births Category:1389 deaths Category:House of Lazarević Category:People from Novo Brdo Category:Kosovar Serbs Category:Orthodox monarchs Category:Monarchs killed in action Category:Serbian saints bs:Lazar Hrebljanović bg:Княз Лазар ca:Lazar Hrebeljanović cs:Lazar Hrebeljanović da:Lazar de:Lazar Hrebeljanović es:Lazar de Serbia fr:Lazar Hrebeljanović hr:Knez Lazar it:Stefan Lazar Hrebeljanović nl:Lazar Hrebeljanović ja:ラザル pl:Łazarz I Hrebeljanowić pt:Lázaro da Sérvia ro:Lazăr al Serbiei ru:Лазарь Хребелянович sk:Stefan Lazar I. Hrebeljanović sl:Lazar Hrebeljanović sr:Лазар Хребељановић sh:Lazar Hrebeljanović sv:Lazar Hrebeljanović tr:Lazar Hrebelyanoviç zh:拉扎尔·赫雷别利亚诺维奇